Rumours
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco, NonMagic, Alternate Universe: Harry, 16, is a rich billionare. He's humble, caring and outspoken at times. But what if his parents die and he finds himself at a new school that he doesn't want to be at?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Non-Magical FanFic. Yes. It is Harry and Draco slash. So I warn you now.

**Chapter One **

"Mr. Potter, we have already set up your new living arrangements with your relatives. You are expected to meet up with them when you exit the building; they will be with Mr. Simmons. Any questions?" Harry shook his head. "We again offer our deepest sympathies regarding your parent's death."

Harry shook hands with his lawyer after he finished explaining everything.

"May I go now?"

His lawyer nodded.

Harry exited the room quietly. Once he got outside the building, he spotted Simmons. The man was a bit clumsy and seemed to be a bit flustered with who Harry assumed was his relatives. The family in question consisted of a skinny aunt with a horse shaped face, an uncle who remarkably resembled a walrus, and a fat teenager who seemed to be his father's double.

Harry approached them then stopped.

"You must be the boy we have been forced to take care of." His uncle snarled at Harry.

Thinking of nothing else to do, Harry nodded.

Simmons quickly dismissed himself. "Um...I–I need to get t-to a meeting." He bowed his head and left.

Harry stuck out his hand. "Er…I'm Harry."

His aunt looked at it as if it was a pile of rat dung.

Harry pulled back his hand awkwardly.

With a glare to Harry, the walrus began to move towards the parking lot.

Harry followed slowly.

They got into the car, and just before they pulled out, his uncle began speaking to Harry. "Whilst you live under my house, you abide by my rules. You are not to disrespect me, your cousin, or your Aunt Petunia. We are giving you a lot by letting you stay with us. Don't make yourself a greater burden than you already are." With that, they began driving to their respectable home.

When they got to #4 Private Drive, Harry stepped out of their Mercedes and waited for them to lead him to their room.

His room upstairs was a tiny closet compared to his room at his old home.

The Potters were millionaires, almost billionaires, having created some of the fastest vehicles available, and helped others get created since the early 1900's. Before that, the Potters were known royalty. Harry was technically the 93rd in line for the throne. But not many knew that and it was kept highly secret.

Harry looked outside his window and sighed.

He didn't have anything anymore. His parents died a month ago, and he was still recovering from his scars, one that he was sure was to be permanent. With that thought, Harry unconsciously went to where his new lightning bolt shaped scar was placed.

Harry had spent the last month with his godfather Sirius Black, but couldn't stay there because his lawyers deemed Sirius unfit to be a parent when he spent so much time on business and travel. Sirius was the vice president of Potter Automotives. And with that, he was always going out of the continent to make deals and negotiations.

So Harry had been placed with his mother's sister. Oh, Harry knew what ticked them off…well, his aunt petunia, anyway. Apparently, his uncle and aunt went to school with his parents. As did many others. The school was named Hogwarts and was extremely prestigious. Only geniuses and the wealthy went there.

His mother had gotten a scholarship and his Aunt Petunia had inherited money from an uncle that liked her best. And since his mother had skipped a grade, they both entered their first year together.

His father, James Potter, had been the head of the populars. So Aunt Petunia would try desperately to impress him to be part of the group. But James seemed to have an interest with Lily and asked her to be his girlfriend. Instantly, she also became popular.

Petunia resented his parents after that, spreading nasty rumours about the couple, blackmailing many to hate them with her. At the end, Petunia was left broke and settled down with Vernon Dursley, the fat man he calls an uncle.

Lily then moved to France with James, got married, and had Harry. Harry then attended Beauxbatons and basically lived his life there.

'BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…'

Harry quickly got up and turned his alarm off.

He went to get dressed and went downstairs.

The Dursleys were already eating and Harry sat on the only available seat. His aunt came over with the frying pan and raised her nose to him. "Here you go you ungrateful boy." She placed two small strips of bacon and a tiny side of scrambled eggs. 'If you want something to drink, get water from the sink."

Harry nodded and began to eat slowly. "Eat faster boy! We don't want you here more than we need to." Uncle Vernon snapped.

Harry ate faster just to get out of the room.

Two weeks later, Harry found himself staring at the ceiling.

"BOY! COME DOWN HERE NOW!!!"

Harry obediently did so, yelling inside. No one had every shown this much disrespect to him. And he knew that they were going to pay later down the road.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon seemed to be angry. "You are going to go to Hogwarts this year with our Dudley."

Harry stayed still, not knowing what to do.

"The lawyers contacted us and told us that you had automatically transferred there on account that your_ parents_, already paid for your education and it's either this or Beauxbatons again. And since we don't want to pay more for your being taken on airplane, you will be going with Dudley and attending Hogwarts."

Harry seethed in the inside. Of course they didn't want him to be happy at his old school with his old friends. They wanted him to be in a new environment where they knew their Dudder's was and could report on him.

"Okay."

Vernon began pointing a finger at him. "You have to be grateful boy! We have taken you in when no one else could and have put a roof over your head.

Harry nodded and went to his room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter Two**

The Hogwarts Express was a big red train.

Harry sighed and waited for Dudley to hurry up. He saw groups of people standing by and parents giving hugs and kisses to their children. And Harry remembered all those kisses his parents used to give to him before he used to leave for the train; how his dad used to give him a pack of condoms and his mom would see and get angry at her husband for implying such a thing; how his mom used to give a tear filled goodbye and a get a huge hug from his dad.

Harry stood behind the Dursleys and waited for his Aunt Petunia to say goodbye to Dudley. The woman in question was handing Dudley some money for his 'snacks'.

Since it seemed that they wouldn't care if he left anyway, he started going toward the train and accidentally bumped into a girl with red girl and, who he assumed, her brother. The girl blushed and her brother frowned.

"Do I know you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. I don't think so."

The boy frowned once more. "Are you from Germany or something? You have an accent."

"Er…I'm from France." Harry looked down. He hated being new. He looked at the girl and saw her blushing red when they made eye contact. Harry sighed. Now there was a girl who had a crush on him.

"So you don't know anyone?"

"Yes, I do. Uh…my cousin goes to Hogwarts."

"And your cousin is who?"

"Er, Dudley Dursley."

The boy was about to say something when a girl with bushy brown hair popped out of nowhere.

"Hi Ron who are you talking to?"

"I–"

"Hi!" she turned to Harry, "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you a new student?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm err… Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes went wide. "Oh. Uh… why are you coming here?"

Harry had no chance to respond because the boy with red hair, evidently named Ron, finally spoke up, "Oh great! Another snob!"

"Ron! Be nice."

"You know who his parents are! And lets not forget he's related to Dursley!"

"Ron." Hermione warned him. She obviously knew what happened to Harry's parents. She turned to Harry and gave him an apologizing smile. She then took the boy by his ear and pulled him over by where no one could hear them. Harry did see, however, Ron paling to her yelling.

The girl next to him seemed to be trying to say something, but suddenly, whistles began to blow and when Harry looked back to where the girl had been, she was gone.

Harry boarded the train and went to find a compartment but as he started opening them, it seemed people already had a system. Everybody knew where to go but him. He sighed and kept going down the aisle down to the back. Apparently no one wanted to sit all the way there, because there was a long wait to get out after.

And so Harry opened the only compartment available and slipped inside.

He thought about what happened when he met the boy with red hair. Would everyone have the same reaction to him as he did? Would everyone hate him? Would they pity him because of his parents? One thing Harry couldn't stand was pity and he now seemed to be going to have some just like the Hermione Granger did.

"Ronald Weasley! I don't care if you don't want to sit all the way back here! Its you're fault as it is we didn't get our usual seats, all because you were being so insensitive!"

"I didn't know his parents died! And it doesn't change the fact that he's going to be one of those snobs belonging to the Slytherins, probably going to be chummy with Malfoy and Zabini and probably Parkinson while he's at it!"

"I can't believe you are so––" Hermione Granger quickly shut her mouth as she saw Harry Potter sitting there staring at her. She flushed. She couldn't believe he had heard the whole conversation. "Um… do you mind if we sit here?"

Harry nodded his head though wary of Ronald Weasley. He hadn't really spoken to the damn boy and he was already being judged! But Harry should be used to this, all those girlfriends he had had in his past were just being with him for being, 'Harry Potter's Girlfriend' and earning a place in French tabloids.

"So," Hermione tried small talk, "do you like it here so far? Has Ron introduced himself?" With that being said, she elbowed Ron and Ron growled. She glared at her boyfriend.

"Ronald Weasley." He said reluctantly under Hermione's stare.

"And???"

Ron gave an exasperated sigh. "Damn it woman," he turned to Harry once more, "sorry 'bout earlier."

Harry smiled but said nothing.

"Snob…"

"Ron!"

"What?!"

"Did you even try?"

"Yeah! And he just ignored me!"

"Doesn't mean he cant hear you, you idiot!"

Harry smiled at the bickering, he remembered his best friends Emilie and Michelle (guy).

"Now he's laughing at us!"

"You are so immature! I can't believe I even bother with you!" Hermione quickly turned to Harry, ignoring her furious boyfriend. "So, you're from France?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Though I speak English since its my first language."

"But haven't you always lived in France?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, yeah. But my parents were British and only spoke English in the house until I was five. After that, it was sort of mixed."

"Oh. Do you like it here so far? Is your, err, cousin, making things easier for you?"

Harry snorted. "That oaf hates me. And I really just wish I were bound to Beauxbatons at the moment."

"Hm…"

"Shush Ron. Anyway, so, have you received your schedule by mail yet?"

Harry nodded and dug into his pockets and took out a sheet of folded up paper and handed it to her.

Hermione looked at it and raised her eyebrows. "You're taking Calculus? Not many people are in that class. Either because they won't have a chance to because they are too far behind, or because they just plainly don't want to."

Harry nodded. "I didn't want to, but since I am who I am, I have to know numbers."

Hermione smiled. "I love how you are planning ahead!"

"Uh…"

"Maybe you can teach Ron a thing or two about knowing his priorities!"

Ron ignored her. "Anyway, what else do you have, Potter?"

Harry frowned at the use of his surname, but showed him the schedule nevertheless.

"No way! You have football too! You play?!"

"Obviously…" Hermione commented.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've loved it for years."

"Wicked!"

"So, err, Harry, how good are you? I mean, you're obviously good if you got accepted on the team, but I am curious!"

Harry smiled at Ronald Weasley. His insides were jumping with joy at the thought of having made new friends.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for your reviews thus far!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter Three**

"Okay Harry, here the basic things you need to know to survive at Hogwarts." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "First, and most importantly, you need to know about the houses. There are four main groups and sub-groups under that. For example," Ron motioned to himself and Hermione, "Hermione and I belong to Gryffindor, it's section is located on one of Hogwart's towers. Gryffindors are known to be brave and most good leaders are found there because we are very outspoken. There are many sub-groups, some go on for generations, for example, the Marauders." Ron seemed to get excited as he spoke about that and Harry paled.

"The Marauders started in the seventy's and was a group that basically consisted of pranksters. For some reason, only a few people remember the Marauders and their names, but they were legends. Some of which are very successful today. Like Sirius Black is a CEO of some company," Hermione nudged Ron.

"Herms, I'm talking here."

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh.

"Oh! And there's one of our professors! Remus Lupin the Psychology professor. He's a very nice man, you know. He's also a great teacher."

Harry smiled at that. He always adored Remus, but never saw much of him…

"And there was two more, I just can't remember who, one was named Peter something…."

_Oh no…_ Harry thought wildly_, please don't talk about him…_ Harry was already beginning to feel sick. Peter Pettigrew was one of the suspected murders for his parent's death. No one knows for sure, but Pettigrew had a motive. Peter had just gotten fired from the company because he was suspected of making unauthorized withdrawals from the company's profits and when his father found out, Pettigrew got sued and bankrupt.

Hermione eyes widened, she knew most of the story since she had been following it and she knew she had to stop Ron from reminding Harry of his loss. "Ron, he doesn't need to know everything, just tell him about other sub-groups." she said hurriedly. She took a glance at Harry and she saw him looking out the carriage's window, a sad expression clearly written on his face.

"Fine, he will find out anyway." Ron grumbled. "Anyways, my brothers, Fred and George used to be considered the new marauders. Right now, they own a chain of Joke stores and other things like that."

Harry turned to Ron again and kept listening.

"In Gryffindor, you also find people that are pretty artsy. Like very well known musicians came from that house and actors as well."

"Then there's Ravenclaw. Mostly geniuses are there. People like scientists who win noble prizes on science and physics. Most have their faces buried in books," he looked at Hermione, "just like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then there's the Hufflepuffs. There you find very good people and friends, but they never really stand out except that most have a creative streak. So photographers, painters are there."

"Now, here's the one you have to look out for." Ron snarled the next group. "_Slytherins_ are mostly rich kids that mostly spend their trust fund on worthless things…"

"Ron!"

"Oh, and the sobs are all there. There's the three leaders too. Its Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and _Draco Malfoy_. He's the leader.

"They all seem to think they own the school, which they don't! And they can tear anyone's reputation apart… They think they are so much better than us… fucking bastards..."

"Ron! If you're going to tell them about Slytherin, you should tell him the truth!" Hermione began telling her side of things. "Not all Slytherins are snobs, just _some. _They are more privileged than others and they do tend to look down on people. But not all Slytherins are bad. But Ron is right. Watch out for the three Slytherins he mentioned. The 'Purebloods' are not to be messed with. Their group has been going on since the founding of the school. Salazar Slytherin's children were the one's who started it."

Hermione sighed. "But don't fall into the stereotypes Harry. Some that belong to Gryffindor are very shy. Some in Ravenclaw are pretty, er, weird and some Hufflepuffs show real ambition and some are real bastards. Just stick with us and you'll be fine."

Harry smiled. He hoped so. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter Four**

Draco Malfoy tsked as he saw Pansy's younger sister. The eleven year old girl was as ugly as Pansy had been at that age. It was doubtless in his mind that she would grow into her looks just like her sister. After all, they hired the best in the world for their surgeries.

The familiar pug face looked at him with adoration. Draco sneered. Though crushes on him were common, especially by the younger population of Hogwarts, it was uncommon for some to actually think they stood a chance as the young girl thought she did.

She reminded him a lot of Pansy.

Draco had watched with a bit of mirth as Violet had shooed away her friends and tried to get in the same compartment with her sister, himself and Blaise.

Blaise Zabini had looked at the girl like she was an idiot, Pansy seemed annoyed, though tried to feign her sister's existence.

Draco got annoyed when the girl deemed her self worthy enough to sit next to him.

"Pansy," the blonde said to the person in front of him. Pansy's brown eyes glanced up, the finger that had been playing with one of her black curls had stopped. "tell your brat of a sister to leave the compartment. I don't feel like dealing with pests." He then shoved the girl aside and onto the floor.

The girl looked like she was about to cry but seemed to have put on a brave face. She had more control than her sister, apparently.

"Don't be silly. I have more right to be here than my sister." she huffed. "After all, after Pansy is already set to marry Blaise due to our parents' wishes, I am the only one suitable for you left!"

The fucking little bitch...

"CRABBE, GOYLE!" Draco banged at the wall behind him.

The two idiots appeared at his compartment door. "Take this _thing_ away." He ordered in a huff.

Goyle stepped forward and picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. The girl began kicking and screaming and Crabbe followed his friend, closing the sliding door behind them.

"Well, doesn't she have spunk." Blaise remarked.

Draco glowered and Pansy looked at her nails, clearly bored.

Blaise tapped his chin in thought. "So you guys hear about the exchange student?" The guy is the heir of Potter Industries and he just transferred due to his parent's deaths."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, we all heard about how they died. Father said over dinner how they had it coming due to isolating themselves from Riddle. Idiots, they were."

"Well whatever the case, the Potter guy is loaded. And more than likely, he'll be joining Slytherin due to that little fact."

"Should we let him in to our group?" The girl asked. "He WILL be influential, if not already."

"The Potters have also isolated themselves from our fathers, if you don't remember, Parkinson." Draco added; looking out the window.

"But we can fix that." Added Blaise.

"And he isn't bad looking at all..." Pansy added. "I've seen pictures of him in articles. Don't forget he also went out with that Delacour model."

The only blonde in the compartment rolled his eyes and let his friends continue their conversations. He'd see what to do about Potter.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed. Its been a long while... . and I'm so sorry! Real life is a bitch and I've been too sad this past year to write but I hope that's turning around. :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for the amazing response this story is getting! I haven't edited the chapter yet, but eh. My computer broke sooooo no internet -is at school- and I am in a hurry and this damn computer I am typing on just replaced all my 's' for 'z' so boooo, need to get on that. And this chapter was going to have a thousand more words, but I am just going to add more to that and make it chapter six. Mwahaha, I is ebil. I am also going back and editing past chapters now that I know where I am truly going with this story.

**Chapter Five**

"Harry, perhaps you have to go with the firs years to get placed in a house?" Hermione motioned towards a small crowd that was standing next to a huge man. The man in question had a big beard, had a stomach as huge as Vernon's and his height towered over everyone present. The only person Harry had ever seen as big as that was Madam Maxine, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

"Erm alright." Harry said awkwardly and nervously. He started walking towards the small group when he felt someone grab his arm.

Hermione stopped him with soft smile and gave him a small hug. "I'll see you later in Gryffindor." She winked and walked off to board a carriage. Ron waved goodbye and followed his girlfriend.

Harry walked towards the small group of first years. Once the giant man caught sight of him, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"'Arry Potter! Can't believe me eyes! Ol' Dumbledore told me ye wer' comin'! I don' suppose you remember me. You wer' jus' a wee baby when I last saw ye. Call me Hagrid." He stuck out his hand and Harry awkwardly shook it. His whole hand fit in Hagrid's palm and Harry by no means had small hands. "Dumbledore told me to tell ye that you should go straigh' to his office. He'll be waitin' for you."

Hagrid then saw that most of the carriages had left. "O! You should hu'ry Harry! There seems to be only one carriage lef' and it's bein' boarded righ' now!"

Arhhhhhhhhh…. He just came from there, Harry thought. He didn't suppose there was enough room in the boats for him. He practically ran to catch the carriage before it took off. He wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for a blond boy who saw him coming towards them at the last moment, who told the driver to wait.

Harry thanked him, a little out of breath, but the blond boy just ignored him. Harry rolled his eyes. _What a snob._

In the carriage there were only three people seated, two guys and a girl. The girl had short; straight black hair and was busy fixing her makeup. There was also a black boy that Harry found extremely handsome. The boy had high cheek bones and soft green eyes, almost grey and he had been staring at him with an arched, inquisitive brow. Harry sat on the only seat available, the one next to the blond boy who had ignored him. Harry didn't get a look at him at all. And he didn't want to be caught staring, although the boy in front of him had no problem doing that.

Since Harry had nowhere to look to, he looked out of the carriage's window, desperately hoping that the other three would strike up a conversation and pretend he wasn't there.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. The ebony skinned boy in front of him seemed to be focused on only him and he had finally spoken up.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" He asked. His voice was very smooth and deep.

Harry nodded, biting his lip. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the blond boy was busy staring out the window opposite his.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." The boy continued. It registered in Harry's head that these were the 'purebloods'.

"The beautiful vixen next to me," the blond, Malfoy, Harry corrected himself in his head, had snorted. He was ignored. "is my fiancée Pansy Parkinson." Zabini then pointed at Malfoy. "And that little ray of sunshine is Draco Malfoy."

"Ha bloody ha."

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend and Harry smiled, amused.

The Parkinson girl finally deemed herself perfect and finally took a look at Harry. "Are you still with that Delacour chit?"

"Ah no. We haven't been together for a while now."

"Boyfriend then?"

Harry blushed. "Erm… no."

"Has anyone told you that you blush pretty?"

"Almost virginal." Blaise snorted.

Harry was extremely uncomfortable. While Blaise and Pansy were busy scrutinizing him, Malfoy was just ignoring them all. He couldn't wait to leave the carriage, hopefully to never see the three again.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long for his escape when the carriage suddenly stopped. Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy stood up and the latter glared at Harry so he could pass.

Harry got out of the carriage last and looked at the castle with a little awe. It looked homey, not imposing as he thought it was going to be. Still, it didn't compare one bit to Beauxbaton's elegance.

Suddenly he remembered where he was and where he was going to go and before Blaise could go any further, Harry stopped him. "I have to go to the Headmaster's office. Could you possibly tell me where I should go?"

Blaise glanced at Pansy and motioned for her to go ahead with Draco, who had kept on walking. "I'll take you there."

Harry gratefully followed Blaise into the castle. The purebloods weren't as bad as he was told, he guessed. At least Blaise seemed decent anyway.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was exhausting. They should really think about putting elevators, Harry thought. There were just too many stairs.

Blaise kept sneaking him glances and when Harry would meet the handsome boy's eyes, the boy would smile sweetly, which kind of crept Harry out.

They finally reached a gargoyle statue and Blaise pressed a button on the wall beside it. Ah, an escalator! Finally a sign of modern technology, Harry thought sarcastically. Hogwarts seemed to pride themselves far too much with traditions, what with the horse drawn carriages and everything.

"There ye go my lady." Blaise bowed dramatically, gesturing towards the statue. "You can sit next to me and Draco at the feast. I'll be saving a spot." He winked. "Draco seems taken with you."

Harry snorted. He shouldn't bother, he was going to request to be placed in Gryffindor anyway. He didn't have time to tell Blaise though. He was already going to wherever the feast was.

He got on one of the moving steps and when he reached the top, he saw a hallway leading to a door. He went up to it and knocked on it, only to push it open. In an oval shaped room, there sat an old man with half moon glasses and a bright turquoise suit with a rainbow stripped tie. An empty bird perch was behind the man that was busy scribbling something on parchment. Harry opened the door further, making it creak, which in turn alerted the old man of his presence.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Perfect, perfect. I am almost done signing all this paperwork. It's tough business being Headmaster you see." Twinkling blue eyes winked at him. He flipped to a new page and quickly made a scribble in two places. He then put the papers in a drawer behind his desk. He alerted Harry he was done when he folded his hands atop his desk. Harry stood awkwardly until Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down.

"I have told the servants to take your belongings to the Dungeons. You have been put in Slytherin house. You are expected to eat at the Slytherin table and your classes will be synchronised with your housemates'.

"Any questions?"

"Could I possibly be placed with the Gryffindors instead?" Harry hoped desperately. "I mean, I already made some friends there and---"

"Being in Slytherins doesn't limit your friends! We encourage inter-house unity even. So this is good. There is nothing to fear about the Slytherins, contrary to what you possibly have heard."

"Uh… alright then I guess." Harry said meekly. He couldn't think about arguing with the headmaster over this. His point was a bit selfish; wanting to be with Ron and Hermione and he couldn't exactly say that he didn't want to be with the rich snobs. He thanked the headmaster for his time and started for the door, only to stop when he realized when he didn't know where to go.

Dumbledore seemed to have sensed his dilemma. "I'll go with you." The old man said happily.

"Oh!" The headmaster added as an after thought. He rumbled through the pockets of his bright turquoise suit and took out a candy that was wrapped in a yellow wrapper. "Lemon drop?"

Harry took it and thanked the old man. The headmaster seemed extremely delighted that he took it too. It unnerved Harry so Harry put it in his trousers's pocket, to hopefully never see it again.

It seemed the old man knew short cuts and even a secret elevator that had to have a password to be opened. "Our little secret." Dumbledore winked, which just creeped Harry out even more. _What a pervy old man._


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note:** Mwahaha, I bet you didn't expect an update so soon. AND thank you so much for your reviews!!! I tried answering a few, but I have a limited amount of internet time as it is.... but this chapter I will def. respond to all of yous.

^____________________^

**Chapter Six**

The elevator took them to a dark, tiny room. Dumbledore hurried over to a door and opened it. Bright light now filtered the room while Dumbledore held the door for Harry.

"Slytherin is the table in the far right." He told Harry as Harry passed.

The Great Hall was extremely noisy and full. In front of him was a podium and a table full of adults, most likely the professors. He spotted the table he was supposed to go to and warily stepped down a couple of stairs.

Apparently people were now starting to realise there was a new comer and he got a few curious looks. He spotted Hermione, waving wildly about, signaling for him to sit with her. He shook his head sadly and gestured towards the Slytherin table. Her eyes had widened as it dawned on her and she looked nervously at Ron, who was sitting in front of her.

Harry then proceeded to go where Zabini was, who was staring at him with a knowing smirk. Malfoy had his head turned and was busy speaking with Pansy Parkinson who was on his other side.

Just like he had said, there was an empty spot in between him and Malfoy just for Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said as he sat. A lot of people seemed to take notice of him at that moment, so much so, that most of the noise dimmed down. And then giggling girls began…

Zabini seemed to sense the attention and sat straighter, preening at the notice of the student body.

Dumbledore had stood up and lightly tapped a spoon against his glass chalice. This was a signal to quiet down and focus to the front of the Great Hall. Many students, however, were still staring at Harry.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began happily announcing that 'sorting' was about to start. Blaise nudged Harry and told him that the old lady reading off the names was McGonagall, their English professor. Once their names would be called, the small eleven year olds would get a pin and that pin would signify their house.

"How do they know where to place them?" Harry asked curiously in a whisper. Blaise leaned in closer, maybe too close for Harry's taste. "They claim it's random, but there is nothing random about the fact that most of the wealthiest are always in Slytherin."

"And why is that?"

Blaise smirked. "Many of our parents put a lot of money into this school and even more of it to make sure we outshine everyone else. You can't dare to compare any other common room to ours."

"Oh." Harry looked towards the sorting in thought, a frown on his face. Not that he didn't mind the luxury, but he hated that he got special treatment because of who he was. It was how his mother and father raised him after all.

Finally the sorting ended and only two of the thirteen first years that arrived were placed into Slytherin. Dumbledore then announced that the feast was to begin and people started grabbing for food to put on their plates.

Harry didn't feel hungry and hadn't felt the growing need to eat since the day he got the news of his parents' deaths. But to keep pretenses, he got a turkey leg and a small roll of bread. Hopefully no one would notice he left it untouched.

Harry looked over towards the Gryffindor table which was right next to the Slytherin and caught sight of the back of Hermione's bushy hair. Harry saw that in front of her was Ron. Yet, he was busy glaring at another red head across from him, sitting next to Hermione; this one a girl.

He didn't have much time dwell on it because Blaise seemed to want Harry's attention only on him. Harry reluctantly answered Blaise's petty questions. Places he vacationed at, people he had contacts with, the French media…

"So what do you know about Hogwarts?" Blaise asked.

"Erm, not much. I get the impression there is a lot of prejudices because of houses?"

Blaise snorted. "It's not that we're prejudiced… just that they aren't worthy to even talk to us, much less be friendly."

Harry gave him an incredulous look. "And why not?"

"Because we are from different worlds." Blaise said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What Zabini means Potter," Malfoy drawled, "is that we are headed tp bigger and better places. We don't want to tarnish ourselves by hanging out with know-it-alls, idiots and stoners."

"St—What?!"

"I thought you said you understood the prejudices of houses." Malfoy sneered.

"Vaguely…"

The blond rolled his grey eyes. Such unique eyes, Harry thought.

Blaise took it from there. "The basic structure is this. The Hufflepuffs are always on some type of weed from the greenhouses where their common room is located. They only bug when they are too slow to comprehend something or when they are in your way. Otherwise, they are pretty much insignificant. They call themselves artists and that the drugs just let their creativity flow." Blaise snorted. "They aren't all worthless though, I suppose. They have some good stuff…" Blaise moved on to the House that was currently sitting next to the Hufflepuffs.

"Ravenclaws are just brown nosing, know it alls. Nothing is more irritating or boring. But you know they say, the quiet ones are usually the wild ones." Someone mentioned 'Chang' and a few snorts followed after that from the Slytherins listening around them.

"Gryffindors," Blaise sneered, ignoring the snorts and pretty much mirroring how Ron said Slytherin, "are just pains in the arse. They pride themselves mostly on sports and sex. Not that we don't care a great deal of those things, but that is all they have in the brain. We Slytherins have ambitions, we will be something and a lot of us already are. We have other things in mind and when we do things, there is always a true purpose."

"You are lucky to be placed in our house." Pansy added, leaning across Malfoy to speak up. "You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. We can help you there."

Yet, it seemed that it was truly Malfoy saying it for no one had ever stared so intensely or expectedly at him, gauging his reaction. How was he even supposed to respond to that? He knew what they were saying, in a way; don't dare associate with someone who isn't a Slytherin, but he didn't want to answer. He didn't want to alienate himself and he hated being backed into a corner like he was right now.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **Longer than any chapter. Update with me, well... I got the computer problem fixed. I just bought a new laptop.. BUT NOW I DON'T HAVE INTERNET. Anyway, hope you like... I was going to make it longer... but... I dunno. I need to cut it off at some point and eh... Thank you so much for your reviews. I didn't respond to any of them. I DONT HAVE TIME!

**Beta:** Vampire Moogle Muffin

**Chapter Seven**

Harry had followed Blaise, who had followed Draco and Pansy, to the Slytherin Common room.

"Do you by any chance know who you are rooming with?" Blaise asked as they stepped down a couple of steps from the entrance. "Oh yeah," Blaise remarked, "you have to watch out for that. Nott once came back from the Astronomy tower in the middle of the night and he tripped and fell. He broke his nose and had to wake Madam Pomfrey. Got detention since he wasn't supposed to be out in the first place."

Harry snorted and replied. "Dumbledore didn't exactly say."

"Huh. Well, I reckon we should ask Snape then. He's our Head of House and in charge of everything. He should be coming in at any moment to give his annual 'welcoming speech'."

Harry felt extremely grateful but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like he was being a nuisance. From what he had gathered from Hermione and Ron, Blaise and Parkinson never left Malfoy's side, yet here Blaise was, going out of his way for Harry, introducing him to his new surroundings. "You don't have to, you know, you already helped so much..."

Blaise snorted. "The person who is supposed to be showing you around is Draco since he is, after all, Head Boy. He is also supposed to be showing the first years what to do, yet there he is, talking with Pansy."

Harry noted the disapproving tone the handsome boy gave. Suddenly, Blaise grabbed Harry's arm pulled him over to a man who was barely entering the common room. The man was wearing black trousers and jacket that seemed to have an impossible amount of buttons. He had short black hair that came up to his shoulders and had a large, crooked nose.

"Professor Snape." Blaise greeted, "I came to ask if you know Harry Potter's new dormitory."

"Our new _celebrity_ has been granted his _own_ room by the Headmaster." The man said with a sneer. Harry desperately hoped that the man was only the Head of House and nothing else. He couldn't imagine him as his actual professor. And what the hell had he done to be given the man's death glare?

"Ah, so I suspect it's the room across Draco's?"

"Is it not the only room available Zabini?" Snape hissed impatiently. "If you have any more life threatening questions, _please_ don't ask me again." With one less glare at Harry, Snape walked over to where a crowd seemed to be waiting.

"Erm, I don't suspect you want to hear his speech?" The black boy asked hesitantly. Harry shook his head with a small amused smile.

"Then let's go to your new room! You are extremely lucky you know, only Draco, Pansy and I have our own rooms."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't like being singled out."

"And why is that?" They had exited the common room and were walking down even further into the castle. Every step they took seemed to be a degree colder.

"I don't have any privacy for one and then I don't feel like I got anything fairly."

Blaise snorted. "They should have put you in Gryffindor, you whine too much."

"It's not for lack of trying, I'll tell you that. And no I don't, you arsehole."

"Oi!" Blaise clutched his chest. "You wound my heart Potter! You didn't want to be part of the glorious and semi noble House of Slytherin?"

Harry snorted. "Even adding the 'semi' is stretching it."

"Posh."

Harry rolled his eyes again and stopped when they reached the end of the hallway. There were two doors facing each other.

"Which is mine?"

"Right."

"Oh, alright. Er... thanks for all your help."

"No problem." Blaise winked. "See you at breakfast, yes?"

Harry frowned for a moment. "Wait. I don't have a password."

Harry nodded and then waited for Blaise to leave before he opened his door. And yet the black boy hadn't moved an inch. "Er..." Harry said awkwardly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I am waiting for Draco. He is planning a prank of some sort and I am always part of the planning process."

"Oh. Alright then. I'll just go in now..."

Harry opened the unlocked door as he heard a snort behind him.

Harry woke an hour before his alarm was even supposed to ring. He had had a horrible night's sleep because there were too many things roaming in his mind. Since it was six, he decided to go and take a hot bath, hopefully to soothe the sore muscles he had acquired last night.

He hadn't had much time to explore his rooms last night, but he was completely surprised at what he got. His room was practically a small flat!

Before he headed to bed, he had had enough time to spot a small kitchen that had a smaller than average refrigerator, a sink, a microwave, a few cabinets and a small space of counter top next to the sink. Now that he had time to look over the tiny kitchen, he could see that everything was top notch. His cabinets were made out of a really dark wood, perhaps cherry or mahogany and the counter tops were made out of a white marble. The cabinets also had a few plates stocked as well as food. Though it only took up a small corner, Harry couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in wonder.

There was no living room, but he might as well have had one because his bedroom, which was the main room, was so large. The bed he had slept on was handsomely decorated with greens and whites and next to his bed, was an old, white Victorian style love seat.

His bathroom had the same marble counter tops as his kitchen and the bathtub was one of the type that sat in the middle of the room. Harry almost felt ashamed as he turned it on. It looked to be more of something to just look and admire at.

All in all, he felt completely spoiled. His parents, may they rest in peace, had always felt a need to live small and plain. They had a few mansions, sure, but their real home was a small manor that had just one maid. There was no butler and no chef. His mother always cooked their meals.

Most who knew where they truly lived would often scoff at his father's cheapness, but it really wasn't that. His father believed that if they went over their heads with immaterial things and a big home, they would just distance themselves and wouldn't be a true family.

And because of their lack of spending and their avoidance to pay more than wanted taxes, they donated constantly to charities.

Harry turned on the tap of the bathtub and watched as the water poured. He touched the water with his hand. It was perfect. It was almost hot, but the coldness of the dungeons made up for it; thus making it the perfect temperature.

Harry practically purred as he sank into the water.

The halls were completely empty as he walked towards the Great Hall. He finally reached the entrance, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw it was the red headed girl that he had seen Ron arguing with at the feast.

He decided to wait for her so he wouldn't enter alone. The girl seemed to notice and she gave a shy smile and hurried over to Harry.

"Hello." Harry smiled in greeting.

The girl seemed to have lost her breath a bit. "Oi. I need to start exercising again. Hello! You're Harry Potter, right?"

Harry's snort was accompanied by the rolling of his eyes. Yet, he wasn't irritated at all, he gave an amused smile. "Call me Harry."

The girl smiled brightly. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Call me Ginny. And oh my God! Your accent is so amazing!"

Harry snorted. "It's not much of an accent really."

"It's noticeable enough to be considered dreamy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Do you suppose we should enter? I can't help but feel someone might hit us with the doors if they come from the other side."

"Oh sure."

Harry let Ginny open the doors, since he wasn't sure if there was a procedure to opening them or something, and when they entered, he saw many of the servants setting the tables.

Ginny waved to a girl with blond hair. "I'll see you later Harry?"

Harry nodded with a small smile and said bye, which Ginny returned. The red head proceeded to skip over to her table.

Green eyes spotted the spot he sat at last night and decided to sit there, not knowing if there was some type of hierarchy with the seating arrangements. It certainly seemed that way since the purebloods sat at the center seats of the table and were overlooking the rest of the hall during the feast.

Harry thanked the servant who placed a huge platter of pancakes in the center of the table.

The man gave him a scared look and stuttered, "M-Mr. Pot-t-ter. You are very welcome, -sir."

"Er..." Harry watched as the man scurried away.

_Wow._ Harry thought with raised eyebrows. He grabbed a plate from the small stack in front of him and placed a pancake he could maybe nibble on and grabbed an orange, the smallest he could find.

He cut the orange into four pieces and then grabbed a glass and poured himself some water from a glass jar that was right in front of him. It was when Harry started to squeeze the orange slices into the water that Blaise had appeared in the Great Hall. Harry hadn't realised how much he had been into what he had been doing. The Great Hall was now half full.

"Where were you this morning, Potter?" Blaise huffed.

"Does it truly matter?"

"It matters to me since I was waiting at your door since before breakfast started!"

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Why?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes and Harry dropped it. He sighed. "You probably just missed me by a minute or two, I was impatient to get here."

Blaise grumbled "whatever" and grabbed a plate. That was when Malfoy came in and Harry saw him wink at someone at the Gryffindor table.

Harry decided this was a good time to leave the table. He came to the realisation that the blond boy was not good news.

"Where are you going?" Blaise snapped.

"Back to the room." Harry stated, annoyed at how Blaise felt the need to know where he was all the time. They barely met yesterday, after all. He had a feeling that this was a warning sign he just couldn't ignore.

Harry also noticed how Draco Malfoy, who was already sitting down, was watching him as he exited the Great Hall.

As Harry walked down the lone corridor to the dungeons, he thought of Ron and Hermione, who he had forgotten to greet at the Great Hall. Actually, he didn't remember if he even saw them.

He finally got down to the end of the corridor, past the door to the common room, and was facing the two doors that belonged to Malfoy and him.

He opened his door and as he stepped though, he realised that he should probably get a lock for it. It wouldn't be a good thing if people can get in by just twisting the handle. Things could go missing.

Without another thought, he grabbed his books for his classes that day, advanced chemistry and advanced calculus. Harry looked at his watch and saw that he had five minutes left until his first class. Luckily, it was advanced chem, and that was actually in the dungeons somewhere.


End file.
